The Cursed
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: A world hidden from ours holds a curse. A curse that brings out the beast of the person it resides in. A curse that eats the life force of the person. A curse born from mystery and a curse that there is no cure for. SYOC! CLOSED! Features OCs and canons and may include OCxCanon couples. Really, a Shogun Steel Beyblade fanfic. *Title changed from 'One World, One Curse".
1. Prelude

**This story is an obvious Beyblade story, though there is a twist. All you seem to see is "BEYBLADE ACADEMY" or "BEYBLADE LOVERS SCHOOL". Anyway, you get the gist. I have only seem to find Beyblade school fics recently. I grow so tired of it, so I started my own.**

**Well, this story has a great many of twists. I will explain after the prelude.**

* * *

Hidden in the folds of time and in the shadows of our own world, there lives a whole new one forgotten by the light. A world stuck in the time of kingdoms and magic, where wonder and wizardry stills reigns true.

A world named Terra split in five. Five kingdoms each unique from the others.

Cibara, a sand-covered kingdom. The days are hot are the sun, while the nights can be freezing. Skotia, a kingdom built around a chain of islands. The capital lies on the largest island, Detinu. Ellada, the forest-covered kingdom. Often referred to as the barbaric kingdom due to the inhabitants being antisocial with the other kingdoms. Na'paj, the kingdom hidden amongst the mountains. Not many people visit the kingdom due to the harsh environment, but it is said the people of Na'paj are highly cultured and posh. And finally, Vouna, the prairie kingdom. It is a neutral kingdom that tries to remain on peaceful terms with everyone.

These five kingdoms are in a war. Cibara and Na'paj verses Skotia. Vouna remains neutral and Ellada has not sided, yet. This war is a difficult topic, but its routes are simple. The war was caused by a curse that is stretched across the world.

A curse that brings out the beast of the person it resides in. A curse that eats the life force of the person. A curse born from mystery and a curse that there is no cure for.

A curse that starts our journey.

* * *

**Our story takes place in Terra. Terra is mainly like the middle ages, but with a modern twist. While the appearance of buildings and technology are stuck in the ages, the clothing has a modern take on the old-timey clothing. Think of a simple dress from the middle ages and giving it a simple modern take.**

**Our story revolves around seven characters who are cursed, two of which are mine (Naza and Nikoly). The curse caused them to bond with a creature allowing them to draw on the power. Some of the cursed wish to use the power to gain control over the land, so those righteous fight to maintain peace.**

**ACCEPTED CHARACTERS:**

_1.) Naza - 16, Female. Bonded to a water nymph. From Cibara. __Created by me._  
_2.) Nikoly - 14, Male. Not bonded. From Cibara. __Created by me.  
__3.) Rizalyn - 14, Female. Bonded to an oread. From Na'paj. Created by LunarStarEclipse.  
4.) Koja - 17, Male. Bonded to an anubis. From Cibara. __Created by reven228.  
__5.) Sierra - 16, Female. Bonded to a seraph [angel]. From Ellada. Created by Angelfromheaven2012.  
6.) Kaia - 17, Female. Bonded to Oya [storm spirit]. From Vouna. Created by BitchAmI.  
7.) Lev - 17, Male. Bonded to Celsius [ice spirit]. From Skotia. Created by azure blue espeon.  
_

**CANON CHARACTERS:**

_1.) Zyro - 15, Male. Bonded to an Ifrit._  
_2.) Shinobu - 15, Male. Bonded to a salamander demon._  
_3.) Kite - 16, Male. Bonded to a leviathan._  
_4.) Eight - 10, Male. Bonded to an orochi._  
_5.) Maru - 10, Female. Not bonded._  
_6.) Ren - 14, Female. Bonded to a pheonix._  
_7.) Madoka - 23, Female. Not bonded._  
_8.) Tsubasa - 24, Male. Bonded to a giant eagle._  
_9.) Sakyo - 16, Male. Bonded to a dragon._  
_10.) Takanosuke - 14, Male. Bonded to a gryphon._  
_11.) Gingka - 23, Male. Bonded to a pegasus._  
_12.) Kira - 17, Male. Bonded to a behemoth._  
_13.) Genjuro - 17, Male. Bonded to a bandit spirit._


	2. انهيار

**As of now, all my stories are on hiatus except for ****_Running Around in Circles_**** and ****_The Cursed_****. ****_Another Heatwave_**** has been on hiatus now for quite some time, though it should be back after Christmas. ****_MIA_**** and ****_Wonderless Challenges_**** should be back after I graduate. I had to stop those because I kept getting sick from stress and I cannot miss any days. ****_Indie Games _****and ****_(C)Lover _****are being put on hiatus until I figure out if I want to continue them. They most likely will be deleted in the upcoming New Year, most specifically January. I will post a week before I delete them.**

**Both R.A.i.C. and Cursed will be updating irregularly. I am getting rid of schedules until I graduate and get back from my trip. Yes, I am taking a trip after I graduate in December. After all that is done, I will go back to my schedule until spring. In spring, I am taking a trip down to Vegas with my mom. There I will be selling my bracelets and/or chimes, which is my main income. Being in the middle of nowhere, I currently make 30+ dollars a week (120 dollars a month) at the farmers market and am looking into moving so I can make more money.**

**So this chapter was scheduled to be on Wednesday, but SCREW SCHEDULES! I am only 18. I can get away acting like a 9 year old, right?  
Anyways, awkward moment passed us, this chapter will include Naza, Nikoly, and Koja.**

* * *

Cibara was nothing but a hot waste land; Just one desert stretching from border to border with nothing in between. It was a bland sight to anyone, including life-long resident Naza.

Not once had anything happened to Naza that she would be excited about. Most people claim she is lucky to have lived such a peaceful life, but all she says is it is insipid rather than peaceful.

"What is so peaceful about not being able to do anything?" she would question.

Her family was nomadic, meaning they traveled from place to place, not having a set home. She would be okay with this if her family were the typical nomads, meaning everyone worked. But instead they were extremely male-dominated, actually going as far as to only have women around to take care of kids. While Naza didn't mind those younger than her that was still that only thing she seemed to be able to do.

She wasn't allowed to leave the children's side, even while traveling.

At the moment, the children were asleep for a nap, yet the 16 year-old girl still couldn't leave.

"It is at time like these that I envy Nikoly and Koja," she thought as she stared at the sleeping children.

She let out a sigh, though almost regretted it when a child almost work up due to the sound.

Nikoly was Naza's younger brother by two years. He was younger than her, yet he was allowed to go out hunting, gathering, fishing, adventuring, and so much more. It was all because he was a guy. He was more energetic than her, though Naza related that due to the fact he had more freedom, thus more freedom to be open in his personality.

Koja was a kid who traveled around with Naza's family. They had found him while traveling. He out right refused to tell where he came from, so the family was untrusting of the boy. It wasn't until Koja started helping out that they welcomed him.

Koja wasn't even part of the family, yet he was outside while Naza was stuck in a tent, walking on eggshells.

Suddenly Nikoly burst in to the tent, almost stepping on a couple of children's heads. Naza was quick enough to react, pushing him out of the tent before he took the step. She followed him out of the tent. She pulled him a couple feet away, so their conversation didn't wake the kids.

It was a bright day, much brighter than it was in the tent. Naza's eyes had to adjust and were squinting in the light. Yet still, Nikoly could see the irritation in his sister's eyes.

"What is the big deal?" she snapped. "You know the kids are sleeping."

Nikoly hung his head. He knew. He knew. But he had something important to say.

"Well?" asked Naza.

Nikoly took a big breath, signifying to Naza that it was about to become a very long story.

"So Koja and I were out in the desert, looking for scorpions," started Nikoly.

"Scorpions?" interrupted Naza.

"I thought we could use their poison to enhance our weapons. Besides, they taste pretty good cooked," explained Nikoly. "Anyway, Koja and I are looking…"

Nikoly was once again cut off by Naza with, "Wait! Where's Koja now?"

Nikoly sighed.

"I'm getting to the point. Please, Naza, let me tell _my_ story," he said, putting emphasis on the 'my'. Naza nodded. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted twice. Koja and I are hunting scorpions, right? Well, we so happen to come across this oasis where low-and-behold, there they are. Not one, but two spirits."

Naza gasped. Spirits? Two of them?

Spirits were so rare in Cibara, as the humans wanting to bond with them so badly had driven them away. That was why bonding wasn't common in Cibara and Cibara didn't have many warriors to protect it from the other Bonded.

"They were both hurt, so Koja, being the _manly man_," Nikoly said so in a funny imitating voice. "Decided to try to help. Strangely enough, the spirit he decided to help say something in him or something, because next thing I know, they were bonded!"

"But I thought both sides had to be willing to go through with the bonding," Naza pointed out.

"I guess he was willing," Nikoly pointed out. "We don't know much, or well anything, about his past, so I cannot say we really know much about him other than what he has shown to us."

Naza agreed silently. That was true.

"Well," she started. "Where is he now?"

"Back at the oasis. He got sick upon the bonding and I cannot move him. I need your help," said Nikoly. "This way."

Nikoly started to race back to the oasis. Naza thought about her duties watching the children, but figured they would be okay. Other women were in a nearby tent. They wouldn't get hurt.

She followed her brother, racing towards her fallen companion.

Once they reached the oasis, Naza was shocked to see Koja laying by the water side.

"Where's the other spirit?" asked Nikoly quietly, but Naza ignored him.

She ran up to Koja looked him over. It was such a strange sight to see such a bold and brash person unconscious and looking so sickly.

Naza wished to help her friend, but didn't know how. She had never dealt with this sickness, it was so new. She figured whatever had made the spirit sick had passed on to him once he had become a Bonded.

Nikoly appeared right beside her.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Nikoly.

Nikoly took after his sister in the fact that he had hard time containing his emotions in extreme situations. Whether he was extremely happy, sad, angry, stressed, surprised, or whatever, he showed it. This time he just so happened to be at the limit of panicking, thus his anxious side appeared.

"I don't know," replied a grieving Naza.

She had already decided Koja was going to pass, not even making it in to adulthood yet. [He is 17.] She just had to figure out how to tell Nikoly without…

"Do you want to save your friend?" asked a hush voice.

Nikoly was too busy focusing on a fading Koja. Naza looked around and ended up seeing a woman underneath the water looking at the girl. The woman had to have been the other spirit. She had blue skin that almost faded into the colour of the water and her hair was the same colour of algae. Both her feet and hands were webbed and on her arms and legs were soft scales. Her face remains human-like, while the rest of her body was mutated.

"I am a rusulka, yes," said the woman, remaining under the water.

He voice was muffled by the oasis, yet Naza was still able to make out the words just barely.

"Your friend bonded to an anubis, a sick one," explained the rusulka. "We were both sick, yes. But because I am a rusulka, I heal by the water. Anubis not quite so lucky. I can help your friend, but only if bonded."

Bonded? Naza finally realized what the spirit was talking about. Bonding between them two, thus allowing Naza to be able to use the power to heal Koja. Naza never wished to be a Bonded one, yet there appeared no other choice. Would she be able to live knowing that Koja died even after she had found a way for him to live? The answer… No.

Naza was only able to nod to the underwater spirit, thus giving the okay to bond. The rusulka lifted her arm out from under the water's surface and grabbed hold of Naza's.

It was a painful experience, bonding. You are combining two souls to one body, thus why wouldn't it be painful.

Naza screamed, scaring Nikoly. She fell beside Koja causing Nikoly to freak out for both of them. He sat closely to Koja as the fallen boy groaned and held his sister's hand as she continued to scream. He had no clue what was going on and didn't know how to help.

Suddenly the process finished.

"Naza! Naza, are you okay?" shouted Nikoly.

He was panic-stricken.

All Naza was able to do, as she was still sore from the process, was place one of her hands in the oasis and the other on Koja's head, all while continuing to lay down. The bonding must have worked because Naza felt the power course through her. Her body began to glow a blue faded light as she concentrated on making Koja feel better. The light slowly disappeared.

Naza went unconscious after that. All her energy and strength felt drained.

* * *

**Boom! Cliff-hanger!**

**Anyways, names. Each name in this story is important, at least for my characters and the names of the countries and stuff.**

**Naza is shortened from the Ukrainian word 'nazavzhdy' meaning 'forever'. While Nikoly is the Ukrainian word for 'never'. So the siblings are Forever and Never.**

**Each country's name is special to as it contributes to the setting.**

**Cibara, a desert kingdom, is backwards for Arabic. It was styled after the Middle East. Towns are usually rather small, while some, like Naza and Nikoly's, are nomadic. There are a few cities that are large, though it is rare.**

**Na'paj, the mountain kingdom, is backwards for Japan. I was thinking of the Asian countries and their mountains, such as Mount Fuji of Japan and Mount Everest of China. I was thinking of basing towns from there like Tibet. Small villages/towns that focus on finding peace and being one with their surroundings.**

**Ellada, the forest kingdom, is Greek for 'Greece'. I was actually thinking more of an Amazonian area with Ellada with similarities to their focus around mythology and religion. I was thinking of Ellada being the second most developed country, even if it is labeled as "barbaric".**

**Vouna, the prairie kingdom, is Greek for 'Montana/Mountains'. I was really going off of the aspect of Montana, though because the name Montana is Spanish for mountains it came out in translation. In eastern Montana there are a lot of Prairies that have a lot of different and new fauna and flora. I based the kingdom off of there. While eastern Montana isn't entirely big, I based the cities off of western Montana cities, such as Helena, Bozeman, and Butte. I focused the cities being average sized, though defiantly not pathetic. Their main focus being in mining.**

**Finally Skotia, the island chain kingdom, is Greek for 'Scotland'. I was basing this kingdom off of the UK but more along the line of a small island chain, like the surround island of the UK. It will have similar climate and appearance to the UK and Skotia will have the biggest cities. I think of Skotia as thinking it is the the "Big Brother Nation", similar to how the US is now.**

**There are the names. Oh, and there are other names for some of the stuff here. Seasons are named differently.**

**Nahim (Fall), Aga (Winter), Phula (Spring), and Barapha (Summer).**

**Cibara is always in Barapha.**

**Na'paj changes from Aga to Phula and back. Never does it have Barapha or Nahim really.**

**Vouna mainly has Aga to Phula to Barapha. Nahim is a rare sight there.**

**Ellada has only Aga and Barapham. Any calmer seasons, Nahim and Phula, are again a rare sight to behold.**

**Skotia goes through all of them.**


	3. Update

This is a mere update, not a true chapter.

I have recently gotten into an argument with a certain user that has resulted in me blocking them. I won't mention any names because they cannot defend themselves. But during such argument they called me ignorant and called my Chinese teachers wrong. I do not like being called ignorant on topics I have prove about from reliable sources (teachers, classes, BOOKS!) and I do not like people calling those around me wrong. Thus resulting in their blockage.

For those that don't know, the argument was over Everest. I was taught in school, by both my Chinese teachers and World Geography teachers, that Everest, being the biggest mountain, lies both inside Nepal and China. While Nepal may contain most of Everest, China still has some to credit. Think of Yellowstone with Montana and Wyoming. Wyoming contains most of Yellowstone, though part of it still lies within Montana.

It didn't help the conversation that the person insinuated I was an idiot and questioned where I thought Buddha came from. I was actually practicing Buddhism for the time I was in Hawaii. (Seven years.) So I blocked them after that.

They had submitted a character before that I had accepted. Though because they will never be allowed to contact me again, I am rejecting said character. All other characters will remain the same.

CAST AS OF NOW!:

Naza - Rusulka

Nikoly – Not bonded

Koja – Anubis

Rizalyn – Oread

Lev – Celsius

Kaia – Oya

Audrey – Angel – Created by wolfgirl12390

As for updates…

R.A.i.C. will be updated either tomorrow or Thanksgiving. This story should be updated Black Friday. I have a six day weekend (Wednesday through Monday), so I hope to have at least two updates for each story. I may even get an idea for a story to replace Indie Games or (C)Lover.


End file.
